Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia:Rules
Rules you must abide by when using the wiki. These rules can change any time without warning. General Rules #No bullying. #No spamming. #No badge farming. #No Sockpuppeting. If you don't know what that means, it's making other accounts and pretending you're a different person when using said accounts. Example: Using other accounts when you're blocked. #Sexism, racism, homophobia and transphobia will not be tolerated. #No racist, sexist, homophobic, transphobic, hitler/holocaust, 9/11, jokes. #Don't use 2 or more categories on a page which stands for the same thing, such as using both the categories "Female" and "Girl" on one page.(taken from Bronies wiki) #If a page is abandoned for a month, the owner will be contacted and if they don't respond within 2 months, their pages will be deleted. #No killing other users to get Senpai. Roleplay Rules #No godmodding. #Don't be the main cheese, it's not fair to others. #Do not name a roleplay canon unless you have been granted approval by the active admins of this wiki. #Do NOT use characters that are real life people or characters from another franchise in RPs. Doing so WILL get you blocked for a week. #Do not use someone's OC without their permission. #When talking out of character use bold text or parenthesis. OC Rules #Don't make Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus! #Only the owner of the OC can control their OC, the only exception being if you share an OC. #Do not use information or official files of a user's OC unless you have been first given permission by the owner. This applies to anybody and everybody, not just users of this wiki! Going against this rule counts as an act of plagiarism and theft! #You can't take an existing character(s) and claim them as yours. Example: You can't take Yuno Gasai and claim her as yours, however you can base the character off of her. Fanfiction Rules #You must tag the story as either SFW or NSFW. Please do keep in mind that writing too many NSFW fanfictions in a row will harm your reputation and make you less likely to be qualified for RPs and contests. #You must make sure that no canon character is Out-Of-Character (OOC). Contest Rules #You can only enter contests if you're active in RPs. #You can't break the rules of contests or cheat. Doing so will cause you to be disqualified from both the contest you cheated in AND the next contest! Chat Rules #English is the main language of this wiki, but you are allowed to speak other languages, but you must keep it in moderation. Keep in mind that there is a Japanese and Spanish version of this wiki. #No spamming. This means repeating the same text, links or videos. #Only call for mods when needed. If someone is spamming the chat or bugging other users ping a chat moderator (assuming they have chat hacks on). #When someone is trolling it's best to ignore them. Talking back to them will only make it worse. #Do not threaten other users. This includes threatning to hack or report. Only report a user when necessary. #Treat everyone with respect. #If a current topic makes you uncomfortable, speak up. Tell a moderator in private messages and talk to the people dicussing the topic directly in a polite way. If you talk to someone in a rude way, you will be ignored. #Do not post personal information like your full name, adress, age or phone number. #Do not post personal information of others. Do not request personal information from others. Voting Rules We now have a requirment for all users to vote. #Must have 50 Edits #Must have been on the wiki for 1 week. #Is active 2 days a week This is to stop people from using socks on applications or inviting friends. Do not take this rule personally, be patient. Application Rules #An application must have 10 more support than oppose. #An application should run for a week. Pending rules Rules that are not official yet. Once a majority of the community agree with the rules, they will be official. These wills may need tweaking before becoming official. General Rules #You CANNOT use ANY mental disorder as an excuse for ANYTHING. #Do not use false/alternative accounts which may offend/harm/harass others(taken from bronies wiki) #No belittling people's political/religious views(also from bronies wiki) #Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. (also from fnaf wiki) #Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. (taken from fnaf wiki) #Do your best to use proper grammar.(fnaf wiki WE NEED THIS RULE) #http://i.imgur.com/gtU0EyU.png #No slang or text talk on pages. #Do not link nsfw things, your message will be deleted. However linking kisekae is fine, but you must put a warning that its nsfw. OC rules #A oc cannot be in more than 2/3 clubs (Number undecided) #Joke ocs need to follow all the oc rules. #You need permission to add a another persons oc to be your ocs crush/partner. Category:Important Pages